1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmitter and a method for controlling a resonance frequency using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of wireless technology, non-contact wireless power charging devices may allow electronic devices to be charged with power in a non-contact state.
Typically, settings for wireless charging may be fixed. That is, a target device of the wireless charging may be set in a fixed position near a wireless power receiver in order to effectively charge the target device.
Thus, in a case in which a wireless charging environment is unstable, such as when the target device of wireless charging is changed or moved, the wireless power receiver changes positions, wireless charging may not be properly performed or the effectiveness of the wireless charging may be decreased.